Untitled Devaud debut album
Devaud announced on March 5, 2015, that he plans to release his debut album in summer 2015. He originally planned to release his debut album, titled Listen Dance, in January 2014, but he postponed the project several times before ultimately scrapping it. Devaud started to write songs in 2009 for enjoyment, before coming to the idea of releasing a full-length studio album. In 2013 when he began working on the project with the working title: Listen Dance, he wrote and produced several songs, including: "Jump On It", "White Eyes", "Morning", "Talk to Me", and "Little Star", the first of which was his planned debut single. After writing over 43 songs for the album, he announced that the album was going in a different direction than planned, which resulted in multiple changes in the release date. On January 23, 2015, Devaud confirmed that the album will remain unreleased and the songs included would also remain unreleased. January 23, 2015 interview On January 23, 2015, Devaud was interviewed with Zach from @Zach: Zach: "You said over a year ago that you were gonna release Listen Dance, right? What's going on with that, your fans are anxiously waiting?" Devaud: "Funny you mentioned that. Uh, I loved working on Listen Dance with Anevik and Lockyn, but the album was going in the completely wrong direction; I didn't want it to come to that. I don't have any regrets, but Listen Dance and the songs I wrote exclusively for the album will just be unreleased. I'm working on new music with other artists, but stay tuned, I have some things up my sleeve and I'm saving them for awhile." Zach: "Wow. What things do you have up your sleeve?" Devaud: "Ha, I have a lot of things going on in my life right now. I'm not the busiest person in the world, but I need to maintain my grades, my schoolwork, my personal life, etc. I worked on the project [Listen Dance] for a long period of time, but it ultimately resulted in nothing. I'm still currently working with Lockyn, and I'm still writing songs for other artists, but I have some surprises. They shall remain secret." After the interview, he said that he would announce his plans when the time was right and he didn't feel pressured into doing something that he didn't want to do. March 5, 2015 interview On March 5, 2015, Devaud was interviewed again with Zach from @Zach: Zach: "Last time you were on the shell, you dropped a bomb shell. Care to explain if you could tell us any of those surprises you have up your sleeve?" Devaud: "Well, I feel like I can finally announce that I am working on a new album. And that new album is my debut album. I just finished the mixing on this new track I'm working on, and I can't believe how incredibly well it sounds. This will be bigger than Listen Dance by a long shot." Zach: "Hey, good for you. Will you ever release that debut single of yours, "Jump On It", featuring Lockyn?" Devaud: "If everything goes as planned, I would love to finally release that song since the public hasn't heard it yet, but I can't say anything for sure. I need to get in touch with Lockyn again and tell him any plans I have, but nothing is for certain yet." Zach: "Will LeAnn ever show up on your debut album?" Devaud: "Actually, no. I talked it over and I only want my voice to be heard on the album. I don't feel the need to go that far until I'm more comfortable. Last year I worked on a track with Anevik, called "Talk to Me", and it features his voice, but I just wasn't comfortable having it on there. If there is a featured artist, it will be for production purposes only. LeAnn personally asked me about this and she agrees that I shouldn't do anything that I'm uncomfortable with, and we ended it at that."